Solitude de l'homme à la boite bleue
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: 'Dans tout parts de l'univers, de tous temps, l'homme à la boite bleue apparaît, sauve les innocents et repart sans attendre de reconnaissance...', et si cette solitude pesait au docteur?


**Hello, alors cet OS, sur Doctor Who est une cadeau pour Anja, car ça fait une semaine que nous partageons notre passions commune pour Moriarty...**

**Disclamer : Toujours pas à moi, le concept en lui-même est à la BBC et sinon, bah là, ça appartient à Moffat.**

**Note de moi : C'est mon premier,soyer indulgent... T.T**

**Note de moi, encore : HAN ! JE FAIS UNE INFIDELITE A SHERLOCK ! je dois être punis ! :P**

**°0OoO0°**

« Amy ! On va où cette fois ci ? PlanetGum, planet faite de Chewing-gum ? Sheep, planète où tout est fait à base de laine de mouton ? Door, planète...

-Stop ! Doctor, sauf votre respect, fermez-là ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à aller je ne sais où ! Ramener-moi chez moi illico-presto !

-Cette maison est trop grande et trop vide pour toi, Amy Pond...

-Non, pas aujourd'hui, j'ai Rory. »

Et c'est avec un énorme pincement au cœur et une vague d'incompréhension que le seigneur du temps déposa la rousse sur Terre. Alors, de peur de craquer devant elle, il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu, la solitude le reprenant. Il détestait être seul dans son vaisseau, oh oui, il détestait ça. Et comme pour combler le silence qui venait de prendre possession du Tardis, il se mit à narrer la légende de l'homme à la boite bleue, sa légende :

« Dans tout parts de l'univers, de tous temps, l'homme à la boite bleue apparaît, sauve les innocents et repart sans attendre de reconnaissance. Il arrive lorsque vous ne vous y attendez pas, repars lorsque vous ne voulez pas, vous apporte la connaissance de siècles oubliés...

-Et cet inconnu change votre pensée.

-Oh, Rory ! Que... Qu'est-ce que... Vous n'êtes pas avec Amy ?

-Vous m'avez oublié... Trop pressé de repartir, vous ne m'avez pas laisser le temps de... Docteur ? Vous pleurez !

-Mais bien sûr que non ! Résidu de poussière du Tardis. »

L'humain s'approcha de lui, essuya de son index les ruisseaux d'eau salée qui dévalaient sur les ses joues, et déposa un baiser sur chaque paupière du Docteur. Il l'aimait ce type venu d'ailleurs, cet homme si complexe et si seul...

« Ne pleurez plus..., dit-il en prenant le seigneur du temps dans ses bras, et en passant sa main droite de ses cheveux savamment décoiffés.

-Rory, ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie, tout les gens que j'aime finissent par m'abandonner, tous, volontairement ou non... des siècles de solitude et pourtant, je ne m'y fait toujours pas.

-Comprenez-les, ils ne peuvent pas vous suivre indéfiniment, ils veulent vivre une vie bien rangée, avec une famille, un monospace et aller voir belle-maman les dimanche après-midi.

-Je leur fais découvrir l'Univers, les planètes disparues, le temps d'Hier et de Demain... Comment peuvent-il renoncer à tout cela ?

-Je ne vous laisserais jamais... Docteur, je vous... »

Sans même avoir eu le temps de finir sa phrase, sa déclaration, l'autre homme captura ses lèvres dans un baiser simple, pure, doux et tellement sensuel. Rory répondit très vite à ce geste, et approfondie le baiser, et ainsi, leur langue dansaient un ballait digne d'un virtuose. Puis lorsque l'air vint à leur manquer, ils se séparèrent, dans un grognement de frustration, et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, front contre front.

«Docteur... Vos yeux sont rempli d'étoiles...

-Tu sais que t'es maladroit quand tu fais des compliments..., rétorqua son vis-à-vis qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire des plus niais.

-Je ne suis pas maladroit, je suis juste trop heureux pour réfléchir correctement.

-Tu réfléchi toi ? Comme quoi, je ne sais pas tout...

-Mais heu... Je te boude tiens ! Grogna Rory avant de relâcher un rire étouffer.

-Meuh... et si je t'embrasse à nouveau, ma pardonnerais-tu ?

-Ah, je sais pas... Mais tu peux toujours essayer ! »

Et c'est ce que le Docteur fit, et le temps semblait suspendue lorsque leur bouche se touchèrent. Ils étaient bien, là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils s'assirent alors le long d'un mur, le seigneur du temps ayant sa tête sur les genoux de l'humain, et ce dernier jouait avec quelques mèches brunes qui tombaient sur son visage.

« Dans tout parts de l'univers, de tous temps, l'homme à la boite bleue apparaît, sauve les innocents et repart sans attendre de reconnaissance. Il arrive lorsque vous ne vous y attendez pas, repars lorsque vous ne voulez pas, vous apporte la connaissance de siècles oubliés, et vous ne pouvez que l'aimer.

-Tu es très fleur bleue...

-Je suis certains que tu l'es aussi au fond, à moi de le découvrir.

-Tu ne me laisseras donc pas...

-Si je te laissais, je mourrais, alors plutôt crever que de te laisser.

-Hum... Ce que tu viens de dire n'a pas de sens...

-Hey tais-toi beau brun !

-Trouve un moyen de me faire taire... »

Et c'est depuis ce jour que la légende de l'homme à la boite bleue, devint la légende des amants du temps et de l'espace, une légende intarissable qui durera jusqu'à la fin des temps.

**°0OoO0°**

**Voilà ma 'tite Anja, ça t'as plus ? C'est mon primer DW, alors laisser moi écrire de la daube … :)**

**Review peut-être ? :D**


End file.
